SI CUPU YANG SEKSI
by Crack pair
Summary: bagaimana bila seorang Jeon Wonwoo si cupu berkaca mata mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya? bagaimana kisahnya yang di sukai oleh tiga orang pangeran di sekolahnya? apa yang akan wonwoo lakukan dengan tiga pangeran itu dengan sisi yang belum pernah dia tunjukan? /MEANIE / JIWON/ JUNWON/ FOURSOME/BDSM/ warning: dalam adegan ini banyak kata-kata kasar dan adegan di bawah umur!
1. Chapter 1

**SI CUPU YANG SEKSI**

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo (Uke)

: Hong Jisoo (Seme)

: Wen Junhui (Seme)

: Kim Mingyu (Seme)

.

.

.

"aghhhhhh gyuhhhhh….fashhhh ahhh terhhhhh"

"good job bunny, kau sudah menjad kelinci yang baik hari ini"

.

.

.

"Ahgghhhhhhh hyungghhhhh ... Hahhhh ... fasthhhhhherrr hyunghhhh"

"apa yang wonnie mau? Ambil yang kau mau wonniehh"

.

.

.

"Junnnnhhhhhh ... Apppohhhhhhh"

"ini hukuman untuk orang yang nakal"

.

.

.

"aghhhhhhh gyuiehhhhhhh hishhhhaphhh lebihhh kuathhhsssshhhh"  
"ahhhhh hyunghhhhh jebahhhl janganhhhhh"  
" juniehhhhh ahghhhhhhhh….emmmmhhh… yeahhh fashhhhsthhhh teerhhhhh"

.

.

.

 **Ayoooo yang mai ff ini lanjut siapa heheheh, Comment dan yang banyak yaa comment kalian adalah penyemangat author :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : MEANIE COUPLE

**SI CUPU YANG SEKSI**

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo (Uke)

: Hong Jisoo (Seme)

: Wen Junhui (Seme)

: Kim Mingyu (Seme)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"anghhhh… mingahhh faster babe" wonwoo mengerang dengan desahan yang keras kalau saja ruangan ini bukan ruangan kedap suara sudah pasti satu sekolah akan tau, ups apa author belum memberitahu diamana tempat mereka melakuakan adegan ini, okey mereka melakukannya disebuah basecamp di belakang sekolah, disana terdapat banyak barang yang tidak sepatutnya ada disekolah terlebih kasur king size yang tengah di pakai oleh dua orang ini

"apa emmm, kau sunguh nakal baby bunnyhhh" mingyu menampar bokong indah wonwoo yang tengah dia bobol dan mengambil sebuah cockring yang dari tadi dia pegang

"ahghhhhh….wonahh cumhhhh gyuhhiehhhhh…chummm" wonwoo mengerang frustasi saat bunyi klik yang terdengar dari bawah junior tegang wonwoo

"ahhhhh appohhhhh gyuahhhhhh" wonwoo mengerang kesakitan karena hasratnya yang tertunda, mingyu yang mendengar erangan frustasi wonwoo yang tidak bisa menegluarkan hasratnya hanya menyeringai senang

"aghhhhhhh…guyuhhhhhh… jehhbalhhhhh…" wonwoo menatap wonwoo yang ada di atasnya yang masih berfokus membobol hole wonwoo yang sialnya selalu ketat walau bukan hanya dia yang memakainya dan sialnya lagi dia suka dengan wajah wonwoo yang manis dan menggoda tanpa kaca mata sialannya

"sabar bunny biarkan aku memenuhimu dulu baru kau boleh keluar" wonwoo yang mendengar penuturan mingyu hanya bisa pasrah masih beruntung dia tidak sekejam jun hyung yang tidak akan segan membobol holenya dengan _vibator_ atau dengan _dildo_ yang hampir sama besarnya dengan penis yang memasukinya sekarang

"aghhhhhh…eunghhhhh minghhhh….. jebalhhhhhh…" mingyu yang mengerti wonwoo sudah tidak tahan dengan sakit yang di deritanya mempercepat tusukannya pada hole ketat wonwoo karena tidak mau melihat sang uke kesakitan hei dia ini masih punya perasaan

Aghhhhh… sebentar lagi babyhh" wonwoo bisa merasakan benda tumpul yang memebobolnya mulai membengkak dan membuat lubang holenya menjadi sedikit sakit, mingyu mempercepat geraknya dengan tangan yang bergerak membuka cockring pada junior imut wonwoo

"enghhhhhh… cumhhhhhh mighhhhh…cumhhhhh" wonwoo menatap mingyu yang masih sibuk mengenjot holenya yang tentunya menekan sweetspotnya yang membuat wonwoo tidak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya sekarang

"aghhhhh babyhhhhh" mingyu mengigit bahu wonwoo yang dibalas erangan kenikmatan dan sakit yang menandakan wonwoo dan mingyu sudah selesai melakukan permaianan panasnya.

Mingyu melihat kearah bahu wonwoo yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah karena gigitannya tadi, di jilatnya darah yang keluar dari bahu mulus wonwoo, kalau saja sampai jisoo hyung tau dia pasti akan marah karena dia paling tidak suka tubuh wonwoo yang ada terluka

"eunghhhhhh" wonwoo mengeliat karena masih merasakan friksi organismenya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat itu, mingyu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dahi wonwoo lalu lembut mingyu kembali mengenakan seragamnya dan keluar dari bascampnya meninggalkan wonwoo yang kelelahan karena perrmainan menyenagnkan tadi.

.

.

Di Kantin terlihat dua namja tampan lain dengan elegantnya dia adalah hong Jisoo dan Wen Junhui mereka makan di tengah tegah keramayan yang sedang terpesona padanya, jun yang sedari tadi melihat sekelilingnya mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan memuja para yeoja yang ada disana yang dibalas muka datarnya yang malah menambah ketampanannya, seangkan jisoo yang sering di panggil joshua itu hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan adik kelasnya.

"hyung dimana si hitam?" kata jun menatap jisoo yang masih setia menikmati minumannya, jisoo menoleh sejenak dan menggeleng tanda tidak tau dan kembali pada minumannya, jun yang merasa di perhatikan itu pun mersa tidak nyaman dan berfikiir untuk pergi.

"hyung aku mau pergi ke basecamp apa kau mau ikut? Aku merasa kurang nyaman sekarang" jun menoleh pada jisoo dan dib alas gelengan pelan dari jisoo dia masih lapar sekarang

"ok, kalau begitu aku duluan" kata jun menepuk bahu kanan jisoo pelan dan meninggalkan jisoo yang sepertinya masih kelaparan itu, tak lama jun keluar terlihat mingyu masuk dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang menambah ketampanannya dia menghampiri jisoo yang sedang menikmati makananya minggy duduk di depannya dan memainkan handphonenya dengan senyum yang masih terkembang jisoo yang melihat itu hanya memuta matanya malas karena dia tau sekarang adalah jatahnya mengarap wonwoonya dan itu terkadang membuat jisoo kesal dan membuat dada sesak tentunya

"kau tidak memesan makan" jisoo meletakan sendok dan sumpitnya dan melihat kearah mingyu yang masih setia tersenyum

"ani, aku baru saja memakan makan siangku hyung" mingyu menyeringai mesum pada jisoo yang sukses dapat lemparan tisu dari jisoo dan pergi meningalkan mingyu yang masih tersenyum senang hahahah dia puas mengoda hyungnya, karena jisoo merupakan tipekal orang yang yang tidak terlalu suka berbagi

"hyung mau kemana aku ikut" mingyu mengejar jisoo yang meneruskan jalannya tanpa menunggu mingyu di belakangnya

BASECAMP

Jun memutar knop pintu kayu yang berwarna biru tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya jun duduk di depan tv tanpa sadar ada mahlu manis yang sedang tertidur lelap di ruangan yang hanya di seka dengan billy rak yang tidak begitu tinggi, terdengarlah suara pintu yang di buka dan terlihat lah jisoo yang dengan muka kesalnya dan mingyu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hahahah, hyung aku hnaya bercanda" mingyu yang masih belum bisa mengontrol tawanya itu sukses membagunkan wonwoo yang baru saja tertidur sebentar, wonwoo melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya dan berjalan terseok kearah sumber suara yang dia sudah tau siapa yang punya suara tersebut.

"kenapa ribut sekali" jun jisoo dan mingyu bagaikan tersihir dengan penampilan wonwoo yang menurut mereka sangat mengoda bagaimana tidak wonwoo mengenakan selimut yang hanya di lilitkan saja dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan mengambarkan kesan sexy apa lagi suaranya yang serak karena habis bermain ayo-kita-membuat-desahan yang di lakukan oleh wonwoo dan mingyu tadi,

"wonnie, kau sangat sexy" gumam jisoo dengan seringaiannya dan begitu pula dengan jun dan mingyu yang tidak berkedip menatap wonwoo tapi sayang mingyu yang melihat itu melepaskan blazernya dan memakaikan pada bahu wonwoo yang sukses membuat jisoo dan jun menatap tidak suka pada mingyu

"Apa? Wonwoo milik ku hari ini dan ini hakku" mingyu membawa wonwoo ke kamar mandi dan menyerahkan bajunya agar dia memakainya di kamar mandi dan membuat jisoo mau pun jun sweatdrop dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Tidak berapa lama keluarlah wonwoo yang berbeda dari wonwoo yang tadi , wonwoo yang ini lebih cupu dengan kacamata yang bertenger di hidung mancungnya. Beberapa menit wonwoo keluar bel masuk kembali berbunyi, walau merekka anak donator terbesar bukan berearti mereka nakan mejnadi anak nakal mereka tetap menjadi anak yang taat peraturan dan tentunya menjadi panutan yang lain.

"ah, bel sudah bunyi kajja masuk" jun yang sekelas dengan wonwoo pun berjalan menghampiri wonwoo dan memeluk pinganya intens yang sukses membuat mingyu kesal tapi mau gimana lagi dia kan kelasnya di lantai satu jisoo di lantai dua dan jun dan wonwoo di lantai tiga

"kajja nanti Park Seonsaengmin bisa marah" jisoo langsung berjalan keluar menyusul jun dan wonwoo di ikuti mingyu yang kelihatan kesal

Di kelas jun yang duduk di sebelah wonwoo kanan paling belakang pun selalu bisa membuat wonwoo frustasi apa lagi ini pelajaran Kang Seonsaengmin wonwoo selalu di buat gila oleh jun saat pelajarannya, terlihat Kang Seonsaengmin tengah menjelaskan sejarah kerajaan dinasti joseon yang di tangapi malas oleh jun karena menurutnya sejarah itu membosankan tapi sialnya wonwoo adalah tangan jun tengah bermain di juniornya yang membuatnya tidak bisa konsen pada pelajaran Kang Seonsaengmin.

"emphhhhhh jhunnn jehbalhahhhh" wonwoo menatap jun dengan mata sayunya yang tentu saja tidak akan memmpan jun sedang bosan sekarang, dan dia tetap memperhatian Kang Seonsaengmin dengan tangan kiri menopang dagunya dan tangan kananya yang mempermainakan junior wonwoo di kolong meja

"ahhhhkkkkk" wonwoo yang berteriak sukses membuat mata satu kelas beralih padanya dan jun yang senyum atau lebih teaptnya menyeringai padanya seperti pura pura tidak tau, Kang Seonsaengmin menatap wonwoo dengan heran

"wonwoo-ssi kenapa kau berteriak apa kau bosan dengan pelajaran yang saya ajar?" Kang Seonsaengmin menatap wonwoo tajam dan sukses membuat wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah

"ani, saya hanya-," wonwoo yang belum selesai mengucapkannalasan yang logis jun langsung memotong wonwoo dengan santainya mengatakan bahwa wonwoo sedang tidak enak badan dan sedikit pusing

"ah, kalau begitu jun-ssi bisakah kau natarkan wonwoo ke UKS?" ini yang jun nanti dia ingin berduaan dan menghajar wonwoo sampai jam pulang sekolah selesai hehehh tapi sayang Kang Seonsaengmin melihat senyum senang jun pun langsung menambahkan kata-katanya

"dan segera kembali, karena nilai sejarah mu yang paling jelek di kelas ini mengerti" Kang Seonsaengmin langsung kembali mengajar jun menyerahkan blazernya untuk menutupi bagian depan wonwoo, jun rasanya ingin segera menghabisi bapak tua itu sunguh! hah, gagal rencananya untuk menghabisi wonwoo sampai bel pulang berbunyi

"jun-ah, kau duluan masuk saja belajar yang benar aku akan ke basecamp, karena tidak mungkin keruang UKS kalau sampai Kim Usaimin tau sebenarnya aku tidak sakit akan jadi panjang masalahnya akukan anak bersiswa" wonwoo tersenyum manis pada jun yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh jun, jun mencuim bibir wonwoo singkat sebelum kembali kekelas

BASECAMP

Terlihat Mingyu yang sedang bermain handponenya dengan jari-jarinya yang lincah, dia merasa bosan sekarang, kalau bukan karena nenek sihir Jung itu pasti sekarang dia tidak akan sebosan ini hah dia harus apa sekarang ini sangat membosankan sunguh, tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu yang mengalihkan matanya dari handphone yang dipegannya dan betapa senangnya dia saat yang keluar dari balik pintu adalah bunnynya, mingyu tersenyum menampilkan tarinynya yang membuat mingyu tambah tampan

"hyung sedang apa kau disini?" wonwoo berjalan masuk dan langsung melepas kacamatanya dan duduk di pangkuan mingyu yang di hadiahi senyuman manis okeh mingyu jarang jarang wonwoo manja seperti ini kecuali dia ada inginnya atau sesuatu yang menganggu.

"gyuie lihat in perbuatan jun" wonwoo mengambil tangan hangat mingyu dan menaruhnya di bagian selatannya yang mengembung dan sedikit basah mingyu menyeringai senang karena kalau sudah begini dia tidak perlu susah susah untuk merayu wonwoo dan malah wonwoo yang merayunya oh, sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada jun nanti,.

"apa yang kau inginkan bunny?" mingyu menyeringai senang saat melihat wonwoo yang tersenyum menggoda, wonwoo mendekat kearah telinga mingyu membisikan sesuatu yang sukses membuat mingyu kesetanan, mingyu mengangkat wonwoo kerah ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan wonwoo

"eunghhhh gyuhhhhhh emphhhhhh aahhhhhghhkkkk" mingyu yang mendengar erangan wonwoo pun menyeringai senang karena saat wonwoo mengerang dia terlihat berkali-kali lebih seksi dari sebelumnya, mingyu melepaskan celana wonwoo dengan tidak sabaran dan menariknya dengan kasar, dan terlihatlah junior merah muda wonwoo yang mengiurkan menurutnya

"ahhhhhh gyuhhhhh" mingyu senang mendengar reaksi dari wonwoo saat dia menyentil junior imut wonwoo

"apa kau suka bunny?" mingyu menyeringai melihat wonwoo yang mengeliat bak cacing kepanasan yang membuat mingyu tergoda untuk membobol hole ketat wonwoo, mingyu mendekatakan mulutnya pada junior wonwoo tangannya memainkan lubang kecil yang ada di tengah tengan junior wonwoo

"ahhhh… fuc*gyuhhh hihhhsap ahhhh sialahn" wonwoo mengerang keras karena mingyu hanya memainka juniornya dan membuat frustasi wonwoo yang sedaang tegang sekarang, mingyu yang mendengar umpatan keluar dari mulut wonwoo hanya tersenyum menyeramkan oh sekarang bunnynya sudah berubah menjadi pengumpat ternyata

"apa kau sedang mengumpat pada ku bunny?" wonwoo hanya tersenyum mengejek seakan menantang mingyu untuk menghukumnya dengan kenikmatan yang dia berikan mingyu yang merasa ditantang pun menyeringai senang sepertinya kau kan habis di tangan ku bunny.

Minggyu membuka laci didekatnya dan terdapat banyak alat sextoys yang di gunakan oleh jun atau dirinya pada wonwoo

"eunghhhhhh gyughhhhhh ahhhh sakithhhh" wonwoo mengerangan cukup kencang saat sebuah vibrator masuk tanpa izin dan di getarkan maksimal

"ck, ini baru permulaan bunny! hukuman mu belum di mulai" mingyu menyeringai senang melihat wonwoo yang mengeliat tak kala vibator itu mengoyak hole tight wonwoo

Mingyu mulai mengambil sebuah gag penis yang mampu membuat bungkam mulut wonwoo dia juga mengambil sebuah uretra sound* yang biasa di gunakan di dunia kesehtan

"bunny siapa menerima hukuman mu oeh?" mingyu mennampakan utera sound yang dia pegang dari tadi mingyu mulai memasukan pelan pelan utersa sound pada lubang kecil di tengah tengah junior wonwoo yang tegang

aghhhkkkkhh Eunghhhhh gyuhahhhh aghhhhhh gyuhhhhhhh ahhhkhhh" wonwoo teriak tidak terkendali saat mingyu mulai menngerakan utera sound yang ada didalam lubah kecil wonwoo mingyu yang melihat itu mengambil gag penis dan menarik pipi wonwoo

"buka mulut mu bunny" mingyu berkata dengan intonasi perintah bak master yang menyuruh submissivenya menurut seperti doggy wonwoo pun hanya menurut dan menerima apa yang mingyu suruh.

"anghhhhhhh hunghhhhh ahhhhh hummmm hyuhhh hummmmm" wonwoo mengerang kareana sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang membuat perutnya tegang mingyu yang tau wonwoo akan segera cum mengambil cock ring dan melilitkannya pada junior merah nan mungil milik wonwoo 

"anghhhhh hunghhh hebalhhh hyuhhhhh hummmm" wonwoo mengeraman tertahan yang gagal organisme karena yang memasangkan cockring di penisanya hanya bisa pasrah

"aghjkkkkkkkkk hunghhhhh ahggggghhhhh" wonwoo geraman semakan menjadi kala mingyu memaju mundurkan vibratornya mengenai titik swetpotsnya wonwoo berasa mau pingsan dengan kenikmatan yang melandanya sekarang. 

"aghkkghhhhhh akahkkkkkk" wonwoo sangat ingin organisme sampai merasa perutnya mati rasa

"apa kau suaka bunny? Liat hole mu itu! Dia melahap habis vibrator yang ku pasang" kata mingyu memulai dirty talknya mengoda wonwoo yang sudah tidak dapat bicara lagi karena hampir gila dengan perbuatan mingyu dan sextoys yang ada di tubuhnya

"anghhhhhh hunghhhh honnie chummmmm" erang wonwoo yang tidak kuat lagi karena titik nikmatnya di permainkan oleh mingyu, dan betapa kagetnya mingyu ketika melihat bukan cairan putih kental yang keluar tapi cairan bening yang sedikit kental

"bunny kau squirting* oeh? Kata mingyu menatap tabjuk hal yang baru dia lihat wonwoo squirting dan itu baru pertama kali dia lihat 

"aghhhhhhh hyuhhh ahu hemahsss" wonwooo bicara dengan gag penis yang masih menempel di bibirnya dan banyaknya liur di sisi bibir dan pipi wonwoo yang baru selesai mengalami squirting

"kau lemas, tapi aku belum bunny!" mingyu mulai membuak seragam kemejanya dan melemparnya entah kemana dan dan mulai membuka ikat pinganya dan kancing celana lalu resletingnya dan itu semua di lempar mingyu entah kemana

"bunny, Suck it" mingyu, dengan nada memaksa dan memerintah, tapi wonwoo tidak peduli. Sikap memerintah mingyu yang sedikit kasar malah membuat wonwoo semakin horny saja. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya, wonwoo berusaha merilekskan mulutnya agar tidak pegal karena menganga terlalu lebar, ukuran mingyu yang tidak biasa memang sedikit menyusahkan wonwoo untuk memasukan seluruh junior keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"eunghhhhh…emphhkhhhh…ahhmaphhkkk" mingyu memasukan juniornya yang besar dengan memegang kepala wonwoo dia mengoyangkan pingangnya layanya mempenetrasi hole wonwoo mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama, wonwoo terlihat menikmati hal yang dilakukannya mingyu

"emmmhhhhh, bunny" mingyu terlihat sangat menggoda dengan mata terpejam urat leher yang tercetak jelas wonwoo bisa merasakan penis mingyu semakin besar saja tiap waktunya, ketika mendekati orgasmenya, namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu makin mendorong kepala wonwoo, melesakan juniornya dalam-dalam.

CROT  
CROT  
CROT

"emnghhh…Ohokh.." wonwoo terbatuk saat dia tidak siap untuk meneriama sperma mingyu yang hangan da banyak tersebut, beberapa saat setelah organismenya, barulah mingyu mengeluarkan junior dari mulut wonwoo . Namun anehnya, meski baru saja berejakulasi, junior mingyu tetap saja tegang dan keras seperti belum mengalami organisme.

"ayo kita main ke inti bunny aku rasa bel pula akan bunyi sebentar lagi" mingyu membalikan badan wonwoo menjadi gaya doggy style, mingyu mengesekan juniornya yang masih tegang kearah pintu gerbang surganya yang mengkerut imut

"aku akan masuk relexlah" mingyu mulai mendorong juniornya ke hole wonwoon dan memengan pingangg wonwoo, wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap tidak terlalu sakit.

BLES

"AAAHKKKK APPO" wonwoo mengerang menundukan kepalanya dan tanganya yang meremas sprei yang menutupi ranjang yang mereka pakai, di sisi lain mingyu menunduk dan memejamkan matanya kenikmatan karena hole wonwoo seperti memijat juniornya ini sungguh nikmat

"bunny _gwenchana_? Walau mingyu dalam kenikmatan tapi dia tidak mungkin menyakiti wonwoonya dia terlalu rapuh bila disakiti

"nehhh, bergeraklah gyuh" wonwoo menatap mingyu, mingyu yang mendapat lampu hijau bergerak mundur menyisakan kepala juniornya dan mendorongnya keras yang langsung mengenai titik terdalam wonwoo mingyu masih bergerak dengan kontans dan mengenai titik terdalamnya wonwoo

"Enghhhh hahhh! gyuhhh dihhh sa-hhhnna hahhh hahhh" wonwoo mendesa dengan keras, kini wajah wonwoo terlihat lebih santai dan menikmati. Peluh mereka pun berjatuhan serempak dengan gerakan yang tercipta. Mingyu pun semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

"ahhhh! nikmat bunny your hole so tighthhh" mingyu terbata merasa melayang karena lubang sempit yang memanjakan juniornya itu.

"ouuhhh gyuhh aaahh..kauaaahh kau sanghhhathh kerashhh nngghhhh"desah wonwoo tak tertahankan, wonwoo meremas seprai yang mereka gunakan hinga buku tangannya memutih

"gyuh akhhhh~, move gyuh moveeee aahhhhhhh aahhhhh nnngg"wonwoo terus meremas seperai dengan kuat karena tak tahan dengan hujaman junior keras mingyu di holenya. Mingyu yan mendengar permintaan nakal wonwoo mengabulkannya dengan senag hati

" ahhh bunny cum cum" mingyu menggerakan juniornya di hole wonwoo dengan cepat tanpa melihat wonwoo yang menangis karena sakit bercampur nikmat yang dia rasakan mingyu mengeretakan giginya dan memegang pinggul wonwoo menubrukannya dengan junior yang sedang membobol hole wonwoo

"ahkkkkkkkkk gyuhhhhh fu*k cumhhhh ahhh" wonwoo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan semua hasratnya di seprei itu dan melemas seketika mingyu yang juniornya bertambah besar karena akan organism itu pun menambah genjotannya

"ahhhggg emmmmahhhh" mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh wonwoo di kasur, mereka menutup mata menikmati friksi organisme yang terjadi pada keduanya, dan selang beberapa detik bel pulang berbunyi mereka mau tidak mau harus membuka matanya dan pulang karena siapa yang mau menginap di sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aku datang menepati janjiku pada beberapa orang yang selalu menghantui ku heheheh, makasih banyak aku udah baca review kalian, gak nyangka banyak yang review heheheh jadi semangat deh ngetiknya, tapi aku masih sedih banyak banget silent readernya :'( tinggalin jejak lah setidaknya heheheh gak apa apa sih, makasih ya yang udah follow dan favorit juga yang review kalian membuat aku semangat nulis saranghae (oh iya mangilnya janagn author yaa panggil aja oca)**


	3. Chapter 3 : JIWON COUPLE

**Cast**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jisoo berencana akan membawa Wonwoo pergi kesebuah pulau pribadi yang di berikan daddynya padanya dia berencana akan melakuakn kencan romantis disana bersama Wonwoo hanya berdua dan itu sangat menyenangkan kerena dua hari mulai dari ini sekolahnya libur dan ini adalah jatannya.

"Ah… aku memang tampan" Jisoo melihat dirinya di kaca kamar mandi yang berembun karena uap air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Mansion megah tempat Jisoo tinggal terlihat sangat sepi sampai saat dia berjalan terdengar suara sepatunya, dimana yang lain? Jisoo melihat hanya ada beberapa orang berjas yang di suruh sang daddy untuk menjaga mansion yang di tempatinya dan keluarganya.

Jisoo berjalan keluar rumah menghampiri mobil Lincoln Continental 1961 yang dia beli di pelelangan dengan harga $60.000 yang berarti kalau di Won-kan bisa mencapai ₩72.000.000

Bukankah terlihat seperti membuang uang? Tapi Jisoo merasa menikmati mobilnya, di bandingkan seluruh keluarganya yang lebih menyukai mobil sport atau mobil bermuatan banyak dia lebih menyukai mobil classic seperti salah satu mobil yang dia kendarai sekarag.

Terlihat banyak sekali yeoja dan namja yang melihat ke arahnya bagai mana tidak, mobilnya yang hitam licin dengan atap terbuka dan memperlihatkan Jisoo yang mengenakan Celana pendek berwarna _earth tone_ di padukan dengan Kaos putih print full dengan kemeja yang tanpa di kancing degan lengannya di gulung sampai siku juga sepatu hitam. santai tapi terlihat keren oh ya jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang menambah ketampanannya.

Jisoo terlihat ke sebuah banguna yang tidak begitu besar tapi cukup untuk menampung beberapa kepala tak lama Jisoo memarkirkan mobilnya dia terlihat wonwoo keluar dari dalamnya dengan tampilan santainya dia terlihat sangat manis, Wonwoo menghampiri mobil jisoo yang terpakir di depan gerbangnya dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Jisoo dan duduk di jok putih di sebelah Jisoo.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis dia menatap Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo yang di Tanya hanya mengangguk meng iyakan pertanyaan Jisoo

"Ayo kita pergi!" Jisoo menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dengan deru mesin yang semakin menjauh dari tempat Wonwoo datang tadi, dalam perjalan kea rah pelabuhan ada saja tingkah Wonwoo yang membuatnya gemas entah itu membuat lelucon atau memasang muka yang cemberut hingga membuat pipinya mengembung lucu, kalau saja dia tidak menyetir akan di makan Wonwoo saat ini juga.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sampai di pelabuhan di sana sudah terdapat speed boat yang di tunggui oleh beberapa oang berjas hitam, Jisoo keluar dari mobilnya dan beralih pada pintu mobil Wonwoo, Jisoo membukakan pintunya untuk Wonwoo dan Wonwoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil dia tau Jisoo itu seorang gentleman tapi hello! Wonwoo itu seorang namja okey.

"Kenapa hyung harus bukakan pintuny?a aku kan bisa sendiri hyung" Wonwoo mengembungkan pipinya lucu yang membuat Jisoo tidak tahan mencium bibir merah muda Wonwoo dia menangkupa pipi Wonwoo dan menciumnya dalam tanpa memperdulikan ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka, Wonwoo yang kehabisan napas pun memmukul dada Jisoo pelan member tanda bahwa dia butuh udara

"Yak! Kenapa hyung malah menciumku?" Jisoo yang mendengar omelan Wonwoo mengangap angin laud an menarik Wonwoo untuk naik ke speed boat yang sudah di sediakna di ujung pelabuhan itu, Jisoo naik ke speed boat dan membantu Wonwoo untuk menaikinya dengan memegang tangan Wonwoo persis seperti yeoja dengan sepatu haknya.

"Kalian semua pulanglah dan bawa mobilku" Jisoo melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada orang orang yang menunggu itu dengan nada datar memerintah dengan suaranya yang berat

"Ya, Tuan muda kami mengerti" Jawab orang berjas hitam yang berdiri seperti patung tadi membungku pada Jisoo sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan Jisoo dan Wonwoo di speed boat yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Ayo Wonie kita kedalam aku akan mengendarai speed boatnya dan kau harus jadi anak baik mengerti" Jisoo mengusap kepala Wonwoo sayang dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam ruang kendali. Jisoo mulai menjalankan Mesinnya dan meninggalkan ujung pelabuhan

"Hyung kita akan kemana hyung?" Wonwoo menatap jisoo yang masih mengemudikan speed boatnya dengan tenang dia menyeringai dan beralih menatap Wonwoo dan kembali ke kaca depan dengan pemandangan laut lepas berwarna biru tua

"Kau akan tau nanti Wonnie" Jisoo menjalankan speed boatnya tenang hening melanda keduanya dan kadang kala guncangan speed boat yang melawan ombak menjadi teman keduannya sampai Jisoo menghentikan speed boatnya, Wonwoo menatap Heran Jisoo

"hyung kenmphhhh hyunghhhh" Jisoo berjalan ke arah wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya dalam Jisoo memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo bertarung lidah saling menggigit dan menarik satu sama lain sampai saliva kelura disisi bibir mereka entah itu punya Wonwoo mau pun Jisoo. Hampir satu menit mereka berciuman satu sama lain, karena sama-sama kehabisan nafas mereka berduapun melepaskan kaitan di bibir mereka, terlihat wajah Wonwoo yang kemerahan mata sayu dan nafas yang memeburu menatap Jisoo heran

"Aku tau kau pernah bermain dengan mingyu di mobil dan itu hal yang baru bagimu aku juga ingin mencoba hal yang sama ayo kita bermain di atas laut wonnie" Jisoo mengatakannya sangat dekat dengan telinga Wonwoo yang sensitive dengan nada berat

"Bagaimana?" Jisoo menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena malu, Jisoo menyeringai yang membuat ketampanannya bertamah dua kali lipat dia mencium Wonwoo dan mengangkatnya bagai anak panda melewati jalan samping dan sampai di bagian depan speed boat

"Apa yang tidak pernah aku tau dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo hem? Jisoo menurunkan badan Wonwoo di dekat kaca pengemudi dan menciumnya lagi dengan dalam, Jisoo mulai menurunkan ciumannnya keleher putih Wonwoo menyesapnya sampai meninggalkan warna merak keunguan di lehernya

"eungggg hyunghhhh stophhhhh..ahhhhh" Jisoo menyeringai senang wwalau Wonwoo terkesan melarangnya tapi beda dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang Wonwoo menahan kepalanya dengan meremas rambut hitam Jisoo

"Eunggggg jisoohh hyunggggg jehhhbalahhhhh"

Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya menarik bibirnya seksi melihat karyanya pada leher Wonwoo, Jisoo mulai menurunkan ciuman ke bahu mulus Wonwoo sambil membuka kancing Baju kemeja pantai Wonwoo yang longar seketika matanya beralih pada nipel keras berwarna pink coklat Wonwoo

"Oh.. lihat ini Wonwoo ya dia sangat keras dan menggoda" Jisoo memainkan nippel Wonwoo dengan lidahnya kadang dia menggitnya gemas yang membuat Wonwoo mengerang sambil menjenggut rambut hitam lurus Jisoo yang memainkian dadanya

"Eunggghhhhhh Jiahhhhhh jahhngannhhhmmm" Wonwoo terus mengerang membuat Jisoo bertamabah horny dan malah semakin menjadi, Jisoo kembali mengecupi seluruh jengkal tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan

Jisoo berhenti saat dia sudah mencapai celana pendek Wonwoo dia melihat sekilas Wonwoo dengan seringaiannya, sejenak lalu kembali pada objek yang menabjukan menurutnya yaitu daerah selatan Wonwoo yang sudah menegang dia meniup sekilas junior Wonwoo dari luar celana yang di kenakan Wonwoo

"Eunghhhhhh hyungghhhhmmp bukka hyunggghhhh" Wonwoo mengerang Frusatasi saat Jisoo meniup junior dari luar celana yang dia kenakan karena celananya terlalu tipis juga ini adalah pemberian Jun

"Apa yang harus ku buka Wonnie?" Jisoo melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan 'ayo-menggoda-wonwoo' yang membuat Wonwoo frustasi menatap Jisoo yang malah mempermainkannnya saaat sedang horny seperti ini

"Hyunghhhhhh jehbalhhhhahmp ahhhhh"

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan frustasi yang menurut Jisoo sangat sangat menggoda bagai mana tidak Wonwoo menatapnya dengan Tatapan Seperti _bitch sekarang dengan wajah merrah dan tatapan sayu juga lidahnya yang dikeluarkan menyapu bibir atasnya dan beralih mengigit bibir bengkak berwarna merahnya_

 _"Oh? Apa kau sedang menggodaku Wonnie?" Jisoo menaikan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda pada Wownoo_

 _"Akuhhh? Apa akuh terlihat seperti menggoda mu hyunggg" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo nyalang Jisoo hanya terdiam dengan tatapn datarnya dia langsung menarik Wonwoo dan mencium bibirnya dengan sesekali menggitnya yang membuat luka di bibir Wonwoo tapi itu tidak membuat ciuman itu berhenti malah membuat keduannya memperdalam ciumannya_

 _"Emphhhh emhhhhh hnnnnn" Wonwoo menekan kkepala Jisoo untuk memeperdalam ciumannnya seperti tidak ingin berpisah dari bibir itu, sejenak di leppas tautan keduannya dan saling menatap dengan tatapan gairah yang membara_

 _"Jisoo hyungggg" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dalam dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingga Jisoo dan menyeringai kecil_

 _"Fuck me Jisoo-ya, buat aku pingsan oleh juniormu, jangan pernah berhenti walau aku memintannya Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo mengucapkannya tanpa segan seakan menyuruh Jisoo untuk menghabisinya tanpa ampun, Jisoo yang mendengar iru langsung mengukung Wonwoo di bawahnya dan langsung membuka kaosnya melepaskan celana Wonwoo dan menurunkan dalamannnya_

 _"Kau sudah sangat keras bitch? Liat junior pink mu baby dia terlihat sangat manis bukan?" Jisoo menyentil junior tegang Wonwoo dengan senyuman dia turunkan kepalanya dan mencium ujung junior Wonwoo memainkan lidahnya di lubang kecil di ujung kepala junior berwarna pink tersebut_

 _"eungggghhhhhh lebihhhh dalhhlam ahhhhkkk" Wonwoo mengerang dengan menekan kepala Jisoo yang tengah mengulum juniornya kadang Jisoo menggigitnya membuat Wonwoo mengerang kenikatan_

 _"Eunghhhhh hyughnnnnn"_

 _"Ahhh fu*khhh ahhhhh inihhhh nikahhhmathhhh"_

 _Jisoo yangb melihat Wonwoo mengerang frustasi meenatapnya senang karena dia suka Wonwoo yang seperti ini_

 _"Ahhhhhh Jihhhahhh cumm cumhhhhhh"_

 _CROT  
CROT  
CROT_

 _Wonwoo melengkungkan badannya sambil menjenggut rambut hitam Jisoo, sedangkan Jisoo dia menelan sperma Wonwoo karena apa yang ada di Wonwoo semuanya manis_

 _"Hah hyunggg ini sangat menyenagkan" Wonwoo tersenyum pada Jisoo yang menaiki badannya dengan senyuman yang berbeda ini adalah senyum menggoda yang bercampur gairah membara_

 _"Aku tau tapi aku belum selesai baby!" Jisoo membuaka kancing celananya di ikuti suara resleting yang terdengar itu membuat Wonwoo sedikikt merinding, Jisoo membuka dalamnnya dan terlihatlah junior berurat berwarna merah kepunyaan Jisoo_

 _Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah walau berapa kalipun dia di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini tetap saja membuat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah Jisoo mulai menggocok junior beruratnya dan mengaraknannya pada muka Wonwoo_

 _"Suck it baby!" Perintah Jisoo pada Wonwoo yang dilakukan Wonwoo dia mulai memegang juniornya Jisoo dengan dua tangan dan mengocoknya pelan melihat Jisoo yang berdiri dengan tangannya pada kepala Wonwoo._

 _"Uhhhh baby masukan kemulut slutmu" Jisoo menarik keapala Wonwoo dan menusukkan junior beruratnya pada bibir bengkak Wonwoo yang di buka dengan senang hati oleh Wonwoo_

 _"Shhhh, ahhhh ini sangat shhhh"_

 _Jisoo memaju mundurkan Juniornya dia terus melakukan itu tanpa melihat Wonwoo yang kesusahan nafas_

 _"Ahhhh lebih cepat lagi Wonnie baby" Jisoo melakukan deep throat_ blowjob tanpa dia sadari dan membuat Wonwoo tersedak dalam blowjonya menatap Jisoo yang menyeringai

"Apa kau suka baby?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang memaju-mundurkan kepala Wownoo junior Jisoo terlihat lebih mengembung dari awal dan terlihat Jisoo dengan urat di lehernya yang dia dongakkan ke atas dan mata terpejam.

Wownoo tau bahwa Jisoo akan cum sebentar lagi

"Shhhh aghhhhhhh ahhhhh cum cum"

Jisoo menekan kepala Wonwoo yang pasrah karena dia sudah lemas sedari tadi juga sedikit susah untuk bernafas jadi dia pasrah saja

CROT  
CROT  
CROT

Wonwoo merasakan seperma hangat Jisoo mengalir dikerongkongannya seperti Ice Cream tapi kalau Ice Cream dingin ini lebih ke hangat dan Wonwoo suka sensasinya, Jisoo melepaskn kepala Wonwoo dan mengelurkan Juniornya dari mulut hangat Wonwoo

Jisoo mengusap kepala Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis, pada Wonwoo yang kelelahan

"Pakai kembali bajumu Wonnie aku tidak ingin menyerangmu disini karena tempat ini tidak terlalu enak untuk membuatmu minta ampun padaku" Jisoo kembali menggunakan dalamannya dan celananya juga kaosnya di ikuti Wonwoo yang mengenakan bajunya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sekarang sudah ada di pulau pribadi Jisoo terlihat dari bibir pantai sebuah rumah yang sebahagian terbuat dari kaca yang menapilkan keadaan di dalamnya, Jisoo menarik tanggan Wonwoo untuk mendekati lebih dalam isi dari rumah tersebut.

"Pulau ini terlihat sanagat sepi" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang mengangeng tanggannya, Jisoo yang mendengar pertannyaan Wonwoo berbalik menatap Wonwoo dan menyeringai menggoda

"Aku menyuruh seluruh penjaga pulau ini pergi karena aku ingin kita hanya berdua" Jisoo mendekati Wonwoo dengan tanggan yang memegang pipinya menyatukan Jidat mereka berdua

"Hyung kau sunguh romantic" Wonwoo tersenyum dengan Jidat mereka yang masih menyatu Jisoo yang mendengar itu mencium sekilas pipi lembut Wonwoo dan meariki Wonwoo lebih dekat dengan rumah kaca tersebut

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sudah ada di depan pintu coklat tempat masuk kedalam rumah Jisoo menghentikan langkanya dia membalikan badannya dan mencium Wonwoo panas juga dia mengangkat Wonwoo bagai mengendong koala dengan tetap masih mencium Wonwoo yang di balas tidak kalah panas oleh Wonwoo

"Eummmphhhhh ahhh emphhhhemhnnnn"

Jisoo membuka pintu kayu berwana coklat tersebut dan menutupnya dengan kaki dia menabrakan punggung Wonwoo di dindiing putih di samping pintu samba membuka baju Wonwoo

"Emghhhhhhmphhhhh hyuhgnhhhhhhh stophhhh" Jisoo menghirau kan Wonwoo dan terus menciumnya sesekali melepaskan kuluman bibirnya karena dia juga Wonwoo butuh udara

"eunghhhhh hyunghhhh" Jisoo mulai menjilati bahu Wonwoo dan menyesapnya sampai tanda kebiruan muncul Wonwoo di bahu Wonwoo

"Ahhh hyunghhhhh ahhhhggghh" Jisoo menggendong Wonwoo dengan mulit yang masih menyesap bahu Wonwoo yang tidak mulus lagi, Jisoo terus berjalan sampai tiba di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda Jisoo membukannya dan kambali menendang pintu dengan keras

"hyunghhhhh jehbal berhentihhh duluhhh" Wonwoo mendorong kepala Jisoo dia merasa kurangnyaman dengan gaya bercita seperti ini, Jisoo menjatuhkan Wonwoo di ranjang putih yang ada disana Jisoo diam sebentar menatap Wonwoo heran

"Ada apa baby?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat rakus mengambil nafasnya Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengat mata Puppynya

"Hyung aku lelah, bisa kita tunda dulu sampai sore" Wonwoo menatap memohon pada Jisoo sedangkan Jisoo yang di tatap hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepal Wonwoo sayang

"Oke kita tunda sampai kau siap" Jisoo tersenyum pengertian walau pun juniornya di bawah sana sakit tapi dia tidak sejahat itu memaksa patnernya untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan

"Terimakasih hyunggg" Wonwoo merangkak ke kepala ranjang dan menidurkan dirinya Jisoo yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut saat dia kembali melihat bagian selangkangannnya ughhh, nyeri

"sebaiknya aku berjalan jalan di pantai aku rasa itu bisa mengalihkan nyerinya" Jisoo berjalan keluar meninggalkan Wonwoo yang tertidur di kamar bernuansa putih tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo sudah kembali dari jalan jalannya saat dia membuka pintu kamar hanya ada suara air yang menggema di ruangan itu, dan dia tau pasti kalau Wonwoo sedang mandi dia mencoba membuka pintu dan rupanya tidak terkunci apa Wonwoo sengaja? Oh otak Jisoo sudah berfikir yang tidak tidak sekarang saat masuk Jisoo bisa melihat bisa melihat bayangan Wonwoo dengan tubuh rampingnya sedang mandi menghadap ke shower di serai embun yang ada di dalamnya

"Wah sangat indah" Gumam Jisoo menatap kaca blur yang sedang di pakai, Jisoo mulai membuka bajunya dan celananya dia berjalan mendekati kaca tersebut dan membukanya perlahan agar Wonwoo tidak sadar dia masuk dan memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang

"Hyung? Kenpa hyung bisa masuk?" Jisoo hanya tersenyum dan terus memeluk Wonwoo hanya diam dan menikmati, lama lama Jiso mulai menggusap perut datar Wonwoo dan turun kebagah dan sampai di junior ping wonwoo yang masih lemas

"Kenapa ini sangat imut?" Jisoo bertanya sambil menggurut-urut junior pink Wonwoo

"Eunghhhh hyunghhhh" Wonwoo mengerang dengan tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya di depan tembok shower dia mendongakan kepalanya menikmati apa yang Jisoo lakukan padanya sekarang

"Apa kau menikmatinya Wonnie baby?" Jisoo terus menggurut dan kadang menggocok junior mini Wonwoo juga dia kadang memainkan lubang kecil yang ada di ujung Junior Wonwoo

"Emhhhhhh shhhhhh ahhhh hyunggggg lebihhh cephhhathhhhhhh"

Wonwoo yang merasa kelimaksanya makin dekat mendonggakan kepalnanya dan memejamkan matannya sunggu menurut Jisoo ini pemandangan yang paling indah dan sempurna

"cu-cummmmmmhhh ahhhhhkkkkkkkk" Wonwoo mengerang Jisoo bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya terkena lendir sperma Wonwoo yang terbawa oleh air hangat yang membasahi junior Wonwoo

"Baby hyung sudah tidak tahan, cepat menungging" Jisoo mendorong bahu wonwoo untuk membungkuk dan Jisoo urut kepala juniornya ynag memerah sedikit mengeluarkan sperma putuh kentalnya, dia arahkan Juniornya pada hole slut Wonwoo yang mengembang mengempis

Jisoo mulai memasukan kepala juniornya yang di sambut ernagan Wonwoo

"AHHKKKK, APPO HYUNG" Jisoo yang mendengar Erangan Wonwoo hanya mendiamka jiniornya dia merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa padahal ini hanya kepala juniornya dan belu batang junior beruratnya yang masuk ahhh dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membobol hole tight wonnie babynya

Jisoo mulai memasukan perlahan junior besarnya dan sangat tersa bagaimana hole wonwoo yang memijat mijat juniornya

"ashhhhhh baby your hole so tight, fu*k" Jisoo tidak tahan saaat merasakan juniornya seperti di remas saat semakin dalam dia masuk

"AHHHHKKKKHHHHH HYHHHUNGHHHH JEHHHBAL" Wonwoo tidak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya hanya mengerang sambil kedua tanggannya menopang pada tembok agar tidak jaruh

"Ughhhh sabar babyhhh ini sangat nikmat" Jisoo terus mendorongnya sampai selurunya masuk, Jisoo bisa merasakan nikmatnya ughhhh ini sangat nikmat, tapi Jisoo yang melihat Wonwoo dian menatapnnya sambil mengusap punggung ringkihnya, harusnya dia lebih lembut

"wonni-,"

Belum selesai Jisoo bicara Wonwoo sudah memotongnya dengan kata kata yang ingin dia dengar

"Move hyunggghhhh" Bagai lampu hijau bagi Jisoo, dia sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk menggerakan juniornya yang sedari tadi di pijat oleh hole Wonwoo

"Aghhhhhhhh jihhhhhsohhh hyunggghhh" Jisoo terus menggerakan pinggulnya di ikuti desaha Wonwoo yang semakin menjadi, sesekali jisoo meremas bokong indah Wonwoo di ikuti pukulan yang menambah panas suasana

"Aghhhh jihhhshhhhh ahhhh" Jisoo yang melihat itu menagngkat Wonwoo dan kuluar dari tempat shower dia mendudukan dirinya di _Kloset lalu membiarkan Wonwoo yang menatapnya heran_

 _"hyunggghhh kenapa berhentihhh?" Jisoo yang melihat rengekan Wonwoo tersenyu nakal dan, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bahu Wonwoo menciumnnya menyesapnya dan menjilatnya sebelum, dia membuat Wonwoo mematung diam_

 _"_ apa yang wonnie mau? Ambil yang kau mau wonniehh" Jisoo seketika duduk dengan santai dan menatap reaksi Wonwoo yang menatapnya nakal

"Kalau begitu siapkan Junior beruratmu hyung bia aku yang membawamu ke surge kenikmatan" Wonwoo mulai menggerakan punggulnya naik trun dengan menampilkan wajah sayu menggodanya

"Ahgghhhhhhh hyungghhhhh…. Hahhhh… fasthhhhhherrr hyunghhhh" Wonwoo memejamka matanya dan terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya, Wonwoo meatap Jisoo dan mencium bibirnya gana

"Amphhhh hyuhnhhhg ahhhhh" Jisoo hanay menatap Wonwoo yang terus menggerakan pinggulnya dan memejamkan matanya pertanda dia merasa menikmati

"Oghhhhhh, fu*k, Kenapahhhh juhhniormuhh sangat memuahs-ahhhh" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah terlihat sangat lelah, Jisoo membalikan posisi dia mlepaskan juniornya dan mendudukan Wonwoo di kloset dengan kaki yang di buka lebar dan di tahan oleh tangan Jisoo, Jisoo mulai memasukan juniornya yang masih hard

(Maksudnya satu kloset itu buat berdua Wonwoo di hepit jisoo)

"Aghhhmmmmm… Move hyunghhh" Jisoo mulai menggerakan pinggulnya cepat dia tau Wonwoo mulai kelahan

"aghhhhhhh chummmm" Wonwoo merasakan akan ada yang meledak pada junior kecilnya jisoo yang merasakan Wonwoo akan keluar, menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat

"bersamahhh babyhhh"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo sudah tidak tahan lagi pun langsung mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya masing masing

"Eunghhhhh..eummmm"

"Ahhhh ssshhhhhh hahhhh"

Jisoo dan Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama menikmati friksi ejakulasi yang mereka capai bersama.

"Wonnie ayo kita lakukan di tempat lain dengan gaya yang baru" Jisoo berkata memecah keheningan, terlihat Wonwoo yang hanya bisa pasrah, di antara ke tiga pangeran tersebut bukan Mingyu atau jun yang paling tahan saat melakukan hal seperti ini melainkan Jisoo yang sangat kuat dalam hal stamina melakukan olahraga mari-membuat-desahan, okey sebaiknya kita tinggalkan pasangan JiWon yang akan melakukan hal gila yang menagihkan karena author sudah tidak saggup (lap darah).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Demi apa oca gak sangup lagi (lambai tangan) hahhhh ini buat bang Wonu yang selalu menghantui oca kalau soal ini ff makasih banyak sudah berkenan meninggalkan jejak kalian aku sangat sangat menghargai dan buat yang gak tinggalin jejak aku sedih loh maaf baru update sekarang habis sakit akunya heheheh, penasaran siapa aku? (Emang ada apa ya?) Aku oca (Rosalia.S) saya ini perempuan/Wanita Zodiak Aries dan buat yang penasaran sama siapa itu Wonwoo dan tiga pangeran sabar yaaa kalian ikutin aja dulu alurnya kalian bakal dapet jawabannya kok heheheh** **makasih yaaa aku terharu liat review kalian (Bow) Oke kalau gitu jangan lupa buat review oke aku sayang kalian (Tebar Cinta)**


	4. Chapter 4 : JUNWON

**Cast**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Wen Junhui**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jun mengantarkan Wonwooo untuk pergi ke taman bermain mereka terlihat sangat senang em, tapi author rasa Cuma Wonwoo yang bersenang senng di sini sedangkan Jun hanya menatap tajam orang-orang yang menatap Wonwoonya lapar dia menatap setiap namja yang melihat Wonwoo dengan tatapan Mematikan

"Jun-a ayo bermain itu!" Wonwoo menarik Jun yang masih menatap nyalang pada orang orang yang melihat Wonwoo, dia memang tidak suka di tatap tapi dia lebih tidak suka bila apa yang indah menurutnya di tatap orang lain juga.

Wonwoo menarik Jun pada tempat game dimana dia sangat tertarik pada boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat dengan syal berwarna menggantung di pinggir tokonya, Jun melihat Wonwoo yang melihat boneka yang mengantung itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengusap kepala Wonwoo pelan

"Kau inggin boneka itu?" Jun memeluk leher Wonwoo dan tersenyum sedangkan Wonwoo yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Jun menatap Jun heran bagaiman Jun bisa tau?, Jun tertawa kecil dan menyentuh jidat Wonwoo pelan

"Sangat jelas ada di wajahmu Wonwoo-ya" Jun memegang pipi Wonwoo, Jun langsung menghampiri sang penjaga game

"Berapa tembakan yang harus ku daparkan untuk boneka itu? Jun bertanya dengan Wonwoo di sebelahnya, Laki-laki Muda tersebut menanggapi malas Jun dengan menyeringai pada Jun yang sukses membuat Jun kesal

"Kalau kau mau mendapatkan boneka besar itu kau harus bisa menjatuhkan semua kapal" Kata sang lelaki muda tersebut menatap remeh Jun. Wonwoo menatap Jun tidak enak, dan menatap sebal pada sang penjaga, hey mereka ini mau bermain kenapa malah di perlakukan seperti ini.

Jun mulai mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dia menaruh uang tersebut di meja dengan kesal. Jun memilah mana pistol yang akan dia gunakan di butuh pistol yang sedikit lebih berat dan pilihannya adalah pistol ke tiga

"Jun-a apa kau yakin aku tidak mau kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk hal seperti ini" Wonwoo memegang bahu Jun untuk menenangkan dan memintanya berfikir ulang kembali

"Tidak apa apa baby kau akan dapatkan bonekannya" Jun menatap Wonwoo dengan serinagiannya permainan di mulai dan terlihat Jun yang membidik sasarannya dengan tenang

Bang

Satu kapal Jatuh

Bang

Satu lagi Jatuh

Sampai akhirnya tinggal satu kapal lagi yang tersisa Wonwoo maupun Laki-laki sang penjaga toko game tersebut hanya diam tidak percaya bagaimana bias sampai tepat sasaran? Apa dia anak dari kepolisian atau anak mafia? Ohhh tidak bisa di percaya

Bang

Kapal terakhir terjatuh dan membuat Wonwoo dan laki-laki sang penjaga toko kagum bagaimana bisa? Jun tersenyum puas melihat itu dan beralih pada sang penjaga toko dia berdeham pelan dengan alis yang diangkat juga senyum miringnya menatap sang penjaga meminta bonekannya, Jun beralih pada Wonwoo yang menatap kagum padanya.

"Ini untukmu" Jun menyerahkan bonekanya pada Wonwoo yang senyuman cerianya yang dibalas seringaian kecil dari jun

"Terimakasih Jun-a" Saat Wonwoo mau meraih bonekanya Jun langsung menariknya kembali Jun menyeringai melihat kerutan di kening Wonwoo yang kesal melihat bonekanya d iambi lagi oleh Jun.

"Kau boleh ambil boneka ini dengan menciumku" Jun menunjukan bibirnya pada Wonwoo yang di hadiahi tatapan malu Wonwoo dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi Wonwoo mulai mengecup bibir tipis Jun, dengan cepat Wonwoo langsung mengambil Boneka Yang ada di tangan Jun dengan berjalan lebih dulu karena dia malu, mereka sekarang sedang ada di tempat umum dan Jun menyuruhnya untuk menciumnya dibibir.

"Wonwoo-ya tunggu aku" Jun tersenyum terus sambil mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Wonwoo terus berjalan menunduk tidak mengindahkan Jun dengan teriakannya.

BRUK

Wonwoo terjatuh karena berjalan dengan menunduk tanpa melihat kedepan dengan seorang namja yang terlihat gagah di depannya tengah menunduk menatap Wonwoo khawatir, Wonwoo tidak begitu melihat jelas muka yang menabraknya karena dia mengahalangi matahari yang membuat mukanya tidak terlalu jelas.

"Maaf apa anda baik-baik saja?" Kata namja tadi dengan tangan yang terulur membatu Wonwoo berdiri yang disambut oleh Wonwoo dengan baik, sejenak Wonwoo terdiam membantu melihat Wajah orang yang ditabraknya, Itu Choi Seungcheol mantan pacarnya satu satu setengah tahun lalu. Oh apa yang harus dia lakukan, Seungcheol mengangkat tangan Wonwoo dan membantunya berdiri dari jatuhnya awalnya Seungcheol biasa saja sampai dia menatap lebih dalam pada Wonwoo dan seketika Dia tersenyum menatap Wonwoo

"Kau Wonwoo kan? Jeon Wonwoo?" Seungcheol meatap Wonwoo yang hanay terdiam sesaat dan tersenyum cangung

"Ahh, Iya kau Seungcheol bukan? Wah sudah lama sekali ya hehehe bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yunju sekarang?" Wonwoo menarik senyum manis seperti tidaka ada apa-apa walau dalam hati Wonwoo kesal setengah mati karena yeoja yang bernama Yunju itu dia putus dengan Seungcheol teman dari dia masih sekolah Elementery school, dan bisa di bayangkan sudah berapa lama mereka kenal dan semua terputus seketika saat yeoja menyebalkan yang bernama Yunju itu datang.

"Ahh, Yunju sekarang sudah sibuk dengan dunia modelingnya dan kami sudah putus sekitar sebulan lalu" Seungcheol Tersenyum kecil menatap Wonwoo dia terlihat menyedihkan karena dia merasa Yunju lebih tepat dari pada Wonwoo dulu dan itu semua sayangnya sudah jadi masa lalu

"Oh ya kalau-," Wonwoo mengantungkan ucapannya dan menatap horror pada tangan yang melingkar di sekitar pingang ramping Wonwoo dia tau siapa pemilik tangan pucat ini kalau bukan

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tanpa ku Wonu-a?" Jun menatap menyeringai mengerikian tapi seksi pada Wonwoo yang tengah gugup sekarang, Wonwoo binggung harus bagaimana sekarang Seungcheol yang melihat itu inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Ah apa kau namjachingu Wonwoo?" Seungcheol menatap Jun dengan senyumannya dan mengulurkann tangannya di depan Jun yang setia masih melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo

"Aku Choi SeungCheol" Seungcheol menatap Jun dengan senyumnya yang dib alas dengan tatapan tidak suka yang Jun arahkan pada Seungcheol

"Jun-a ini adalah te -," Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara tangannya langsung di tarik Jun untuk pergi meningalkan Seungcheol yang bingung melihatnya, Wonwoo menoleh ke belekang dan membungkukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tidak enak menatap Seungcheol yang menjauh

Jun merasa kesal menarik Wonwoo dengan tangannya, Wonwoo yang merasakan cengkraman tangan Jun pada tangannya sangat kencang hanya pasrah karena percuma saja melawan. Jun punya tenaga yang lebih kuat dibandingkan dia, walau pun Jun dan Wonwoo lahir di tahun yang sama dan bulan berbeda tetap saja Jun lebih kuat.

Jun mengeluarkan Kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan dengan santainya memencet tombol kunci buka pada kunci mobilnya, terlihat Maybach 62S hitam yang tidak bisa dibilang murah terpakir indah di sana

Jun membukakan Pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Wonwoo masuk dan membanting pintu mobilnya asal dia masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera menjalankannya, cukup lama mereka diam tanpa ada obrolan, Wonwoo tau Jun tengah kesal hanya menatapnya takut takut Jun sangat baik tapi bila dia marah dia bisa menjadi Monster menyeramkan yang akan menghabisinya kapan saja.

"J-Jun-a tadi itu hanya-" Wonwoo Menatap Jun takut takut dengan suuara bergetar karena Junyang sekarang sangat menyeramkan menurutnya bila ada Jisoo atau Mingyu pasti sekarang Wonwoo akan berlari kearah mereka meminta perlindungan dan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya

"Tidak perlu di jelaskan kau-akan-di-hukum-Jeon" Jun menatap Wonwoo sebentar dan kembali focus pada jalan yang ada didepannya, Ughh mati Wonwoo dia pasti akan habis oleh Jun dan yang pasti luka yang akan dibuat oleh Jun tidak akan hilang dengan cepat

"Jun-a aku minta maaf jangan hukum aku oeh" Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan mata bersinar seperti Puppy yang minta di punggut, Jun menepikan Mobilnya dengan sembarang dan langsung Mencium Wonwoo dengan panas dia turunkan bangku yang diduduki Wonwoo menatap sekilas Wonwoo yang terlihat seksi Jun meneringai kecil dan kembali mencium Wonwoo yang hanya pasrah karena walau pun melawan dia akan tetap di hukum atau lebih parahnya hukumannya akan lebih parah.

Jun terus mencium Wonwoo dengan tangannya yang sibuk membuka celana Jeans Rappin yang di kenakan oleh wonwoo Jun mencoba untuk membuka gespernya, kancing celananya dan resletingnya Jun mencoba untuk menarik memang sedikit sulit apa lagi ini tempatnya sempit

Wonwoo yang tau Jun kesulitan untuk membuka celana yang dikenakannya sekarang membantu tapi dia pun kesulitan Jun yang merasa kesal karena kesenagannya terganggu oleh celana sialan yang Wonwoo kenakan mulai membuka loker yang ada di mobilnya dan menemukan gunting yang cukup besar, Jun mulai mengarahkan gunting tersebut kearah celana Wonwoo

"Jangan Jun-a jangan di robek" Wonwoo menatap horor kearah Jun yang memgang gunting yang siap memotong celananya dia tidak ingin merusak celana ini karena ini adalah hadiah dari Mingyu dia tidak ingin merusak barang hadiah dari Mingyu cukup bajunya yang di berikan Jisoo padanya yang di sobek oleh gunning milik Jun

"Kenapa?" Jun menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan heran. Apa Wonwoo takut barang yang dia ruksak tidak akan bisa dia ganti? Oh ayolah dia ini orang yang bisa membelikan semua untuk Wonwoo, bila Wonwoo ingin celana ini Akan dia ganti dua kali lipat lebih mahal dan kalau perlu pabriknya akan dia beli untuk Wonwoo seorang

"Bukan begitu ini adalah hadiah yang Mingyu berikan padaku, jadi bisakah kita tidak usah menggunakan gunting Jun-a?" Wonwoo melihat Jun dengan tatapan Memohon yang lucu dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, Jun yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai Gunting jun yang sudah masuk yang entahlah kapan masuknya ke belahan kaki Wonwoo itu langsung Mengoyak hadiah Wonwoo yang di berikan Mingyu untuknya dengan tidak berperikejeansan

"Upsss, maaf tanganku terpeleset baby, tenang akan aku belikan yang lebih baik Baby" Jun langsung merobek celana yang di kenalan oleh Wonwoo yang membuat Paha mulus Wonwoo terekspos bebas di depan Jun. Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja karena apa yang sudah di robek Jun pasti tidak akan bisa di perbaiki

"Eunghhhhh" Jun meremas junior Wonwoo dengan keras dia terus melakukan itu, sedangkan Wonwoo bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang tidak mungkin bukan dia pergi kabur dengan keadaan seperti ini dengan celana yang sudah tangal yang menyisahkan dalamannya

"Apa kau suka bitch?" Jun memukul paha Wonwoo pelan tapi terlihat memerah pada paha Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang merasakan kenikmatan hanya mengerang dengan pelan.

"Jawab aku Jeon!" Jun kembali memukul paha dalam Wonwoo yang dib alas erangan kembali oleh Wonwoo dan seringaian Jun yang senag Jun menurunkan celana dalam yang di kenakan Wonwoo dan mengambil sebuah Vibrator yang lumaya besar dan memasukannya dengan paksa kearah hole Wonwoo yang berkedut merah

"AHHHHHKKKK APPO" Wonwoo memagang mencengkram bahu Jun kencang menahan Sakit yang dia alami sekarang, Jun mencium Wonwoo dengan lembut mencoba menenagkan dan tangan kanannya yang mengusap paha dalam Wonwoo juga tangan kirinya yang mulai menyalakan Vibrator yang bersarang dalam holoe merah Wonwoo.

"Ahhh….emhhmmm" Wonwoo menarik rambut hitam Jun karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Vibrator pada holenya

Jun mulai menaikan volume getarannya menjadi Max dan menurunkannya lagi dia merasa puas melihat Wajah Wonwoo yang memerah menahan Kenikmatan yang dia rasakan

"Ahnnhhh jahganhggg" Wonwoo mencoba menahan tangan Jun denganvtangannya yang bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang di berikan Jun padanya melalui Permaiann Vibratornya

"Apa kau suka oeh? Lihat junior kecilmu ini mulai mengeluarkan percumnya baby" Jun menyentil junior merah Wonwoo yang menegang yang dibalas erangan Wonwoo yang hanya pasrah pada kenikmatan yang melandanya

"Ahhhh, janghannng di senAHHHH JUNNHHH" Jun menaikan Volumenya ke Max saat dia mencoba untuk mengegurnya, Jun sangat tidak suka di tegur oleh Slavenya dia ini Masternya Wonwoo.

"Lihat siapa yang kau perintah pelacur kecil" Jun kembali menyentil junior merah Wonwoo yang telah mengeluarkan banyak percumnya.

"Maaf Mahhsterhhhh" Wonwoo bergetar kala Juniornya kembali di sentil oleh Jun dia merasa akan cum bila Jun menyentilnya sekali lagi ohhh sungguh Wonwoo akui Mingyu adalah orang yang sangat manis saat di ranjang dan Jisoo adalah orang yang paling gantel saat melakukan sex dengannya tapi Jun adalah orang yang akan membuatnya Mati karena mainan dan sikasaannya yang membuat Wonwoo kenikmatan.

Jun Menatap Wonwoo cukup lama Dia menikmati Wajah merah Wonwoo yang manis menurutnya, Wonwoo terus mengerang karena Jun masih setia mempermainkan Volume getaran Vibrator yang bersarang dihole pinknya

"Masshhterhh haushhh" Wonwoo menatap Jun dia cukup lelah dengan terus mengerang apalagi tadi di taman mereka tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum membeli minuman Jun yang melihat itu mulai membuka celananya dan membuka dalamannya terlihat juniornya yang berwana coklat dengan merah yang di hiasi urat yang terlihat ohhh terlihat sangat menggoda bukan

"Kau hau bukan? Ayo ambil minumanmu Baby" Jun menggerakan Juniornya yang sudah tegang membelah udara di sekitarnya, Wonwoo yang melihat itu antara malu tapi dia suka, Wonwoo mulai mendekati Juniornya jun dia mulai memgang junior tengan Jun yang di bals desisan dari Jun

"Kenapa hanya dipegang oeh? Kulum dia baby dia membutuhkan tempatnya" Jun mulai menarik leher Wonwoo dan mengarahkan pada Juniornya Wonwoo hanya mengikuti arahan dari Jun, Wonwoo mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada Junior Jun yang tengah menegang, Perlahan Wonwoo mulai mengecup ujung junior Jun yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit percum di ujungnya

"Ahh… ssshhh kulum lebih dalam lagih babyh" Jun memegang telengkuk Wonwoo yang tengah mencoba mengulum Junior Jun yang tegang berurat dan besar itu, Wonwoo yang mendengar perintah itu hanya mengikuti kemauna Masternya

"Emphhhh ahpmhhhh emphhhhh" Jun yang mendengar erangan Wonwoo menyeringai senang karena dia senga mendengar Wonwoo mengerang frustasi dan juga dia senag karena erangan Wonwoo berefek pada juniornya, Jun terus melakukan itu sampai Wonwoo rasa dia akan cum

Dia sudah dekat tapi Jun yang mengetahui itu mulai mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dengan tangannya dan menatap tajam Wonwoo

"Jangan pernah keluar sampai aku bilang keluar mengerti?" Jun mulei mengambil barang yang biasa dia gunaka untum menahan jalur jalannya sperma Wonwoo untuk keluar, Jun melepaskan Vibrator yang bersarang di hole ping Wonwoo dan mendudukan Wonwoo dengan Junior yang ada di depan pintu holenya

"Aku akan masuk baby" Jun mulai menurunkan Wonwoo perlahan dengan diselingi erangan Wonwoo yang seksi jugta remasan tangan Wonwoo pada rabut hitam Jun yang berantakan

"Ahhhhhh…shmphhhh" Wonwoo terus mengerang sampai akhirnya Junior Jun yang besar dan berurat itu masuk pada holenya, dan yang pertama Wonwoo rasakan adalah penuh dan gatal holenya terasa penuh dan gatal dia butuh pergerakan dari Jun

"Mashterhhh…bole-," Jun yang merasa ingin cepat sampai pada apartementnya mulai menyalakan mesin dan Menyeringai pada Wonwoo, Jun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo

"Bergeraklah Wonwoo dan buat aku keluar sebelum kita sampai apartement bila tidak ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk holemu malam ini baby" Jun mulai memasukan gigi dan kopling pada Mobilnya Wonwoo yang meras tertantang mulau mengerakan pinggulnya, ohhh ini sungguh menabjukan bermain sambil mengendarai mobil

"Ahhh..ahhhhhh Mashhterhhh Fashhhhterhh.." Wonwoo menaik-turunkan Pinggulnya kadang dia menyempitkan Holenya menjahili Jun yang tengah membagi fokusnya untuk jalan dan kenikmatan yang kapan saja bisa mengantarkan mereka berdua pada maut

"Ohhh yahh fuckh cepat bitch" Jun menampar bokongnya Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang kemudi, Wonwoo hanya mengerang senag karena sangat terasa getaran yang di buat oleh ttamparan dari Jun pada bokongnya.

"ahhhkkkkk" Wonwoo berteriak nikmat kala tiba tiba jun mengerem mendadakan karena saat itu junior Jun lebihb dalam masuk ke dalam hole Wonwoo

"Oghhh kau suka bitch" Jun menyeringai senang kala Wonwoo mengerang kenikmatan akibat ulahnya yang mengerem mendadak

"ahhhh, kau sungguh nikmat mashhter" Jun menyeringai melihat itu dia mulai melajukan llagi mobilnya dan kembali mengerang kala Wonwoo menyempitkan holenya dia mersa sangat nikmat tapi dia juga merasa adrenalinnya terpaca ketika harus mengebut di jalan untuk mencapai apartemennya dan menghukum Wonwoo sampai puas

"Ahhhkkk, mashhhter your so fucking hard" Wonwoo terus mengerakan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatannya dn kenikmatan sang master yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya sekarang

"Hemm, Kiss me baby" Jun mendekatkan mukanya pada Wonwoo yang di sambut senang oleh Wonwoo dia mencium Jun dengan daolam saling mengigit, bertukar liur dan berperang lidah yang pastinyya di dominasi oleh Jun

"Ahhhhh, Mashterhh I want you cum inside me" Jun yang mendengar itu menyeringai dengan tampannya menatap Wonwoo

"Kau harus membuatku cum atau kau akan dapat hukuman tambahaj Wonwoobaby" Jun memperingati Wonwoo yang terlihat mulai lelah dia merasa senang saat Wonwoo mengerang frustasi, sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan saat ini tapi demi menghukum Wonwoonya dia akan menahan Cumnya toh jaraknya tinggal 20 meter lagi.

"Wonwoo kau kalah" Jun sekarang sudah ada ditempat parkir apartemennya dan Wonwoo terlihat frustasi dia harus mendapatkan hukuman tambahan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK

"kau akan ku hukum karena kau kalah dan kau mulai nakal dengan mencari namja lain apa selama ini kami tidak cukup?" Jun menatap Wonwoo tajam yang sangat seksi Wonwoo yang sadar Jun tengah cemburu tersenyum menggoda

"Lalu bila aku bilang belum cukup apa yang akan kau lakukan Mr. Wen? Menembakku dengan senjatamu yang ada di sini?" Wonwoo tersenyum remeh menantang Jun yang menatapnya tidak percaya beberapa detik dan menyeringai penuh arti memegang kepala Wonwoo dengan tangannya dan mendekatkan mukanya dengan hidung yang saling menyentuh

"Akan aku buat memohon sampai suaramu habis Jeon" Jun mengatakannya dengan suara berat yang seksi di depan wajah Wonwoo yang sekarang tengah menyeringai

Jun mulai mengangkat Wonwoo ke sebuha ruangan yang berwarna serba Merah disana terdapa banyak barang barang yang biasanya di pasang pada Wonwoo, Jun mencium Wonwoo dalam sedangkan Wonwoo yangb mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah

Jun mulai mengikat Wonwoo di Pengikat Ranjang Slave dan mengikat tangan dan kakinya agar tidak berontak, Jun membuka bajunya yang hanya menyisakan celananya dan Wonwoo sendiri hanya bajunya saja yang tersisa karena celana hadiah Mingyu sudah rusak, Jun mulai mengambil alat yang dia inginkan untuk menyikasa Wonwoonya dengan kenikmatan.

 ****Jun mulai menyalakan lilin dan juga mengambil nipple clamp dengan bel-bel kecil di sekelilingnya, gag ball dan penutup mata. Pertama-tama dia menutup mata Wonwoo dengan penutup mata yang sudah dia mabil lalu memasang gag ball juga pada mulut Wonwoo Jun yang merasa ssudah perfect pun memulai permaiannnya,

"Hey pet" Jun mulai mengusap rambut Wonwoo yang di tariknya kebelakang yang membuat jakun Wonwoo terlihhat seksi

"Emphhhng" Wonwoo menjawab dengan erangan dan meresapi rasa sakitnya saat Jun kembali menjengut rabutnya dengan keras

"Kau tau aku sangat ingin melihatmu seperti ini, kau sunguh terlihat seksi dengan Junior yang memerah juga nipple clamp yang menempel disana jun tarik rantai yang menghubungkan nipple satu dengan yang lainnya dengan lumayan kencang

"AHHHKKKKK" Jun menyeringai senang kala Wonwoo mengerang kesakitan karena ulahnya, Jun berjalan kerarah Lilin besar berwarna merah dia ambil korek batang dan menyalakannya, jun kembali dengan lilin di tangannya yang siap dia gunakan untuk bermain dengan Wonwoo

TES

"Ahhhhkkk" Wonwoo mengerang saat Nipplenya di tetesi oleh lilin sensasinya sungguh berbeda mereka belum pernah memakai lilin sebelumnya biasanya mereka akan bermain bersama cambuk.

TES

"Ahhhhhkkkmm" Tetesan kedua Diiarahkan Jun pada Nipple Wonwoo yang satunya lagi dan rekasi Wonwoo masih sama yaitu mengeliata antara sakit karena panas dan ngilu juga karena nikmat titik sensitifnya terkena tetesan panas lilin

"Kau menyukainya Bitch? Kau sungguh jalang lihat bahwa dengan cockring percummuh masih bisa keluar" Jun engarahkan tetesan lilin tersebut pada junior Wonwoo awalnya Jun hanya nemgarkan pada batangnya tapi entak setan apa yang memasukinya dia mempunyai ide anh dengan meneterskan tetesan lilin tersebut pada Ujung kepala junior Wonwoo yang sukses membuat Wonwoo mengerang

"Ahkkkkk, hasterhhh heh meh cuhmmmmmhhh" Wonwoo mengerang memohon saat Lubang ujung di juniornya masih di tetesi oleh cairan lilin jun yang melihat Wonwoo seperti itu hanya tersenyum senang merasa puas karena dia bisa membuuat Wonwoo mengerang frustasi seperti sekarang

"No, kau tidak boleh cum sebelum aku mengerti!" Jun berkata tegas bagai tuan dengan anjingnya dan Wonwoo yang sebagai salve hanya menuruti tuannya dia tidak mau Jun sampai melukai tubuhnya karena bila Jun sudah menggunakan pisau tandanya itu sudah sangat parah

"Ayo kita ke inti baby" Jun mulai membuka ikatan tanggan dan kaki Wonwoo serta gag ballnya dan mengarahkan juniornya pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo yang masih belum bisa melihat hnay mengandalkan indra perabanya Saat dia menemukan Junior Jun Wonwoo langsung melahapnya bagaikan permen kesukaannya yang sudah lama dia incar Wonwoo mulai menjilat dan sesekali menggigit Junior Junyang masih ada dimulut Wonwoo, Jun yang tidak tahan karena gerakan Wonwoo yang seolah hanya menggodanya pun mencengkram rambut Wonwoo dan memasukan juniornya seperti melakukan penetrasi dia melakukan itu tanpa melihat Wonwoo yang sudah kehabisan nafas

"Eumphhhh..nghhhmphhh…amphhhmm" Jun Terus melakukan itu sampai dia merasakan akan cum dalam mulut Wonwoo dia terus melakukannya dan

CROT  
CROT  
CROT

"ahmmmmhhh..ssshhhh" Jun mengerang dengan tetap memaju mundurkan juniornya pelan menikmati sisah sisa friksinya, sedangkan Wonwoo? Dia hanya diam menikmati rasa cum yang baru saja di berikan percuma oleh Jun pada Wonwoo terlihat lendir putih yang melewati dagu Wonwoo terlihat sanagt seksi

"Baby ayo kita langsung ke inti aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Jun mengangkat Wonwoo dan mendudukannya di meja rias, Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah krena rasa sakit yang dia derita di bawah sana beberapa kali di ejakulasi kering dan itu menyakitkan

"Ahhhkkkmphhhhnn" Jun mencium Wonwoo saat dia melakukan penetrasi tanpa pemanasan yang langsung digerakan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Wonwoo, Jun mulai mengerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat dia tau Wonwoo sudah tersiksa karena belum cum dari tadai mereka di taman.

"ahkkmmm, deep masterhhh fashhter…ahhh …ahhh" Wonwoo terus mengerang karena sweet spotnya yang terus di tumbuk oleh hjunior Jun tanpa ampun Wonwoo rasa dia akan pingsan jika Jun belum juga memberikannya Cum

"Ahhmmmmpp…ahhhkkaahhh…aaghhh…ahhh.."

"Yeahhh, sedikit lagih ohhh.. fuck ini sangat nikhmat babyh"

"Fashterhh masterhhhh ahhh… fuckhhh..ohhhh.. "

"Yeahhhhh babyhhh ohhh cumhh baby cumhhh"

CROT

CROT

CROT

"Ahhhkkkkk" Wonwoo mengerang debgan lega saat Jun melapaskan cock ring yang masih ada di juniornya, ohh rasanya ini sungguh nikmat dan menyenagkan, Wonwoo merasa lemas dan terjatuh di pelukan Jun yang sama lemasnya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

SAYA BALIK LAGI SORRY YAH KALAU TYPONYA BANYAK (Capslock jebol)

Aku mau minta 35 dan akan aku buat secepatnya foursomenya heheheh sekali sekalai jadi author jahat(?) makasih banyak loh buat yang komen aku liat komen kalian tapi maaf aku gak bisa bales heheheh otak udah beruap ini (~_~)v Makasih juga buat si popa yang bikin Fb aku rame gara gara nih FF hahahah lope lope buat kalian semua baik yang berbentuk atau pun bayang bayang hitam di luar sana rencananya aka nada project ff baru tapi mikir lagi aja lah takutnya nih laptop di bawa kabaur . oke segitni dulu ya guys maafkan author yahhh encehnya kali ini aku kurang ngefeel dan alurnya juga sedikit maksa heheheh baca aja deh maaf juga kalau Typo bertebaran belum sempet di edit udah kemalaman oke oke dadad~~~ jangan lupa komen (Asah samurai)


End file.
